<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FACT: 227 United is NOT AO3 by actualao3user</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267773">FACT: 227 United is NOT AO3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualao3user/pseuds/actualao3user'>actualao3user</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 墨香铜臭 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"失格"吴一兴是易烊千玺的法律顾, #227超话主持人是王一博粉丝# is trending, #XiaoZhanxRoseonly# trending high on world twitter, #乐华娱乐被行政处罚#is trending, #周蓝# reveals 乐华粉丝运营部, #杭州女子失踪案# and Yuehua shills including WYB big fan 桃之妖夭85, #浙江观察# #重庆新闻#《天天630》对“川美”事件还原真相, #肖战 纪念曹禺诞辰110周年直播#is trending, #肖战工作室帮被网暴博主维权# is trending, #肖战工作室报警#aka 227 trying to pass off middled aged male thugs as Xiao Zhan fans, 227, 227 and 融雪剂 weibo supertopics deleted, 227 shill leaders are criminals and their followers eager accomplices, 227 whitewashing 名创优品一款碗三聚氰胺迁移量超标 while bashing Xiao Zhan, 227's famewhore tactics could trigger mass censorship of Chinese Internet, 227KOL王富贵is possibly乐华工作人员?, AO3 vs 227 United, Commentary, Creative Writers vs Internet Shills, Event 227 - Freeform, LGBTQ Advocates vs Homophobes, PRC don't allow sites they cannot police, PRC has greenlighted Xiao's criminal case against those cyberbullies, Pumpkin @ Weibo is now officially a criminal suspect in Xiao's criminal case, Sina Weibo CEO goes against 检察日报 as he blatantly defends hit-generating 227 shill accounts, Sina bad? #红梅赞退钱#, TV Host 何炅 got gay bashed for reportedly having supported Xiao, The Untamed's director Lan Qiren's actor plus others voicing support for Xiao, Xiao Zhan reappears right after Jack Ma@Alibaba disappeared gee I wonder why, XiaoZhan@2020重庆网民文化季, but trying to get a covid carrier to infect Xiao is just sick, overworking delivery service workers during COVID 19 is a dick move you 227 ppl, radio host 成杰思 is now suing 227 figurehead(s)for harassment and more, right after 227 figureheads wrote crap online about bombing a plane Xiao was on, stop 227 if you actually care about having places to share your writings on Chinese Internet, the Xiao is the new Mao slander ploy is quite the gem tbh, the insanity of holding public figures accountable for what anonymous people did online, they self-identify as special snowflakes for crying out loud, using gay/trans as derogatory terms to attack Xiao is unacceptable, 乐华 refuses to sue 227KOL王富贵 as of Nov 17, 墨香铜臭 is a fellow victim of 227 cyberbullying, 央视前主持人韩乔生力挺肖战, 微博管理员回应晨小晨事件, 斗罗大陆将于227一周年在央8次黄金档播出, 曹禺诞辰110周年活动官方打脸227, 检察日报 clears Xiao Zhan's name and condemns 227 shills for attacking PRC branches, 检察日报 states that it is Sina Weibo's responsibility to deter 227 shrill accounts, 检察日报社社长赵志刚maintains his view on Xiao Zhan's innocence and is cyberbullied, 济南中院 supports 检察日报 in denoucing 227 shills, 爆裂风车互动的粉丝群体画像 and the 朱一龙 connection, 程青松金扫帚奖 and the selling of merchandise to 227 sheeple, 经纬新闻 condemns Weibo's rigged hot searches including Xiao Zhan black hot searches, 薄荷糖 may prove 乐华 and 227's downfall just yet, 风车辣味南瓜等黑号因涉及攻击国家机关被关停, 骨朵为把斗罗大陆肖战热度算到有翡道歉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualao3user/pseuds/actualao3user</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AO3 does not condone whatever 227 United has been doing while waving its flag. AO3 is not a weapon to be used by some fishy smear campaign. This is a fannish nonfiction commentary on a topic of relevance to the Xiao Zhan Fandom and several other related fandoms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1378</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In case some people still don’t know, 227 United do not represent AO3, nor do their members represent the AO3 user demographic.</p>
<p>AO3 is a platform for creative writing, not creative propagandizing.  </p>
<p>227 United is a smear campaign against Actor/Singer Xiao Zhan, popular star of Chinese TV drama The Untamed.</p>
<p>AO3 users are mostly literary writers. </p>
<p>227 United members are a mix of entertainment agency shills, pre-existing haters of Xiao Zhan, and fans of rival celebs.</p>
<p>AO3 has a clear stance in its promotion of LGBTQ inclusiveness. </p>
<p>227 United has been known to employ homophobic AND transphobic language in their attempt to slander Xiao’s public image across Chinese social media. 227 United’s unhinged homophobia already separates them from AO3’s normal user demographic. They are also harassing businesses deemed pro Xiao Zhan, to the point of purposely overworking delivery service workers during the country’s COVID 19 crisis.  It doesn’t take a genius to tell just what kind of effect this will have on people relying on delivery during these hard times.</p>
<p>Long term AO3 users who care about Xiao Zhan are fans of The Untamed (TV)RPS, who use Xiao as characters in their writing. They are fascinated with Xiao, and use his public persona as their writing muse. The vast majority of them harbour no ill will to him before or after Event 227. Sane people understand how no star can control the actions of nameless people online claiming to be their fans. Even cult leaders cannot do that no more in this day and age of Internet anonymity.  It’s no wonder how the few Xiao Zhan bash fics on AO3 are all posted by brand new accounts set up after February 27, 2020. These are not normal AO3 users.  </p>
<p>And no way could the Snowflakes' numbers make up a significant enough percentage of the AO3 demographic to justify their "AO3 spokesperson" act on Chinese social media. Just look at how little support those pro 227 articles are getting here.</p>
<p>AO3 is a creative writing community, while 227 United is just some homophobic and anarchistic smear campaign irrelevant to AO3’s demographic.  227 United members have been lying to the world about being representatives of AO3 to buff up their cause, and scarily people in Chinese social media are buying into this lie. Oh, hell no. In the same way that Xiao Zhan cannot be held responsible for the actions of his supposed “fans” online, AO3 has also got nothing to do with 227 United. Actual AO3 users need not be lumped in with the lying, bandwagon-hopping 227 United group.  Their stance and their doings are their own, not ours. WE ARE NOT THEM. Period.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never thought I would expand on the article, but this seems relevant.</p><p>Below is what the term “snowflake” actually means on AO3 and in popular culture:</p><ul>
<li><em><strong>Snowflake</strong> (slang) From <strong>Wikipedia</strong>, the free encyclopedia. </em></li>
<li><em>Snowflake is a 2010s <strong>derogatory</strong> slang term for a person, implying that they have an<strong> inflated sense of uniqueness</strong>, an <strong>unwarranted sense of  entitlement</strong>, or are <strong>overly-emotional</strong>, <strong>easily offended</strong>, and <strong>unable to deal with opposing opinions</strong>.</em></li>
</ul><p>It’s…brave of the <strong>227 United Snowflakes</strong> to openly admit to being what they really are. But this is really just one more proof of how 227 United knows nothing about AO3 or its values----because they are NOT AO3.</p><p>“I’m a special snowflake!” said no real AO3er ever.</p><p>That line befits those ignorant crybullies of 227 so desperate to ride the AO3 bandwagon to further their hate-mongering.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I promised <strong>tess92@AO3</strong> to update when there’s new development, so here goes:</p>
<p>The following are two notable victims of 227 Snowflakes’ harassment and cyberbullying, and how they’re doing as of Apr 13.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Radio Host 成杰思</strong>  (真的成杰思@Weibo)   <strong>Weibo Link:</strong> https://www.weibo.com/chengjiesi</p>
<p>As one of the more notable public figures to criticize 227’s cyberbullying of Xiao Zhan, 成杰思 has come under serious harassment affecting even his workplace. 成杰思 went offline for weeks. Having resurfaced, he now has a case to sue 227 figureheads (including有狐@Weibo) for harassment and defamation.     </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>检察日报’s Official Head赵志刚</strong> (检察日报社社长, 赵志刚@Weibo)   <strong>Douban Link:</strong> https://www.douban.com/group/topic/171122719/</p>
<p>I once thought people living under PRC would never dare cyberbully the Official Head of a State Media. 227 proves me wrong (If only 227 can instead appeal to the Chn authorities to get back AO3 access they've supposedly lost...).</p>
<p>During the start of the 227 fiasco 检察日报 had published 5 articles with disclaimer that the views of guest writers do not represent the paper. Wilfully ignoring the disclaimer, 227 Snowflakes have seized the one article written by <strong>吴一兴</strong>, a “Doctor of law at University of Munich” (who, incidentally, <a href="http://wx4.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/4d1b0d0cly1gdshkijqe8j20ku0sjdkp.jpg">works for media companies in competition with those carrying Xiao’s yet-to-air dramas in stock</a>), and used that article to run a smear campaign about PRC having denounced Xiao Zhan as an unfit idol. 检察日报’s Official Head赵志刚 then published an article online stating that there is no proof that Xiao Zhan along with his fans are ever involved in the supposed banning of AO3. While citing检察日报 as their “proof” that PRC has condemned Xiao, 227 Snowflakes simultaneously cyberbullied 赵志刚 by way of destroying his privacy and reputation online. 赵志刚 was forced to clear out his Weibo account. He has recently resumed online activities, and has posted articles on Law Readers about how he still insists that Xiao Zhan is innocent in the eye of Chinese Law.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>May update again when there's more to write about.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To the 227 Snowflakes spreading misinformation about this work being against AO3 TOs, allow this ActualAO3User to educate you via an excerpt straight from our TOS page:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i><b>Can I archive nonfiction?</b><br/>Fannish nonfiction, which includes what is called 'meta' by some fans, is allowed.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i></i><b>What falls within the definition of fannish nonfiction?</b><br/>Fannish nonfiction can be discussions of fannish tropes, essays designed to entice other people into a fandom, <b>commentary on fandoms</b>, hypothetical casting for alternate versions of works, documentaries, podcasts about fandom, explanations of the creative process behind a fanwork or works, tutorials for creating fanworks, guides for fan-created gaming campaigns, or <b>many other things</b>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>肖战happens to be a Fandom here at AO3, making 227 a legit topic to comment upon.  The other fandoms listed are all related to the 肖战 Fandom too.</p>
<p>You are welcome, Snowflakes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>IN REPLY TO 227 UNITED SNOWFLAKES COMMENTATORS</strong>
</p><p>After this article has been featured in a pro-227 Douban thread, I’ve received a few highly similar comments from some highly similar new accounts. The contents of these posts reflect what appears to be a collection of common viewpoints shared by the 227 United Snowflakes. Since I can’t be bothered with replying to near-identical comments, I figure I should pick out the commonly repeated points/quotes from these 227 commentators and address them here in this new chapter.</p><p>
  <strong>227’S INTRO + JUSTIFICATION</strong>
</p><ul>
<li><em>Don’t call us 227.  People who are part of "227united" are actually "victims of XZ event." </em></li>
</ul><p>Noteworthy how these Snowflakes have no qualms with proclaiming themselves 227 United when the term is used in glory-hogging context. They are simply pushing the victimhood glorification thing trying to justify their attempt to destroy Xiao’s career. More on that later.</p><ul>
<li><em>Victims of XZ events are mainly subculture lovers (including fan fiction lovers, a bunch of fan fiction lovers use AO3)</em></li>
</ul><p>Interesting how these “fanfiction lovers” are all somehow reluctant to appeal to the Chn authorities to get back AO3 access (if they’ve ever lost it in the first place), but will instead brave lawsuits and social suicide to attack radio host 成杰思 and even pro Xiao Zhan state media mouthpiece 检察日报社社长赵志刚. Yep, nothing fishy about this at all, huh?</p><p>None of this would have mattered to us actual AO3ers, if only 227 hasn't used Chn’s (supposed) blocking of AO3 as their main excuse behind their very high profile actions in China, as will be discussed below.   </p><ul>
<li>
<em>In China, idols are tied closely with fans. Victims of XZ event do not want to harm XZ as a natural person, but <strong>we hope XZ as a idol to disappear</strong>; therefor, his fans will dismiss, and stop attacking subcultures. Furthermore, in the future, other idol's fans will not attack subcultures at all.</em><br/><em>&amp;</em><br/><em>（ People in China have been suffering for a long time because of the (idol's) fan-culture.） This time, they no longer want to avoid and hide. <strong>Xiaozhan is the chosen idol to be “killed”</strong> in order to warn the others.</em>
</li>
</ul><p>So basically the 227 Snowflakes are claiming that they feel entitled to make sacrifice of some faultless celeb just to get what they (claim to) want as a “subculture” small group. </p><p>As means to destroy Xiao Zhan’s career, the Snowflakes advocate harassing businesses connected to Xiao Zhan by way of demanding large numbers paper invoices in an attempt to overwork their staff. And, because they won’t dare to actually give way their real addresses, they would have these businesses mail the invoices to obscure locations, thus stressing delivery service workers.  This and more while China is wrecked by Covid 19.  </p><p>The above is but the “basic function” that all 227 United Snowflakes should dutifully perform.  The more extreme members (aka their majority) will, with encouragement from 227 figureheads like Windmill@Weibo and HaveFox@Weibo , go the distance and go mudslinging against XZ's fans across Chn social media.  Oh, and to cyberbully and harass people voicing dissent much like some of those Xiao fans they denounce. </p><p>227 United Snowflakes do all this in the name of “taming idol fan circles” and protecting “the future of subculture circles”.</p><p>I for one cannot fathom how anyone can believe the 227 “strategy” will work. Any thinking mind will know that Xiao fans are not the only celeb fan group in Chn, with fans of other celebs no less prone to causing damaging chaos in online fights.  Also, should Xiao gets successfully dethroned, Chn’s many media companies will immediately copy 227’s methods to frame rival idols by pretending to be their fans and destroying what other online subculture communities Chinese can access. If anything, real Chn "subculture lovers" should all be praying for 227 to fail so as to prevent a far bigger earthquake in their circles. </p><ul>
<li><em>Idols paying the price for what their fans do is the Chn way. Please understand and respect Chinese culture.</em></li>
</ul><p>Next thing they're gonna tell me mob justice is the China way.</p><p>“Idols paying the price for what their fans do” is a deluded statement from a select few online trolls, and has actually NEVER occured in Chn Entertainment before 227 Snowflakes targeted Xiao. Being capable of independent thinking means that we see assigning guilt by association as the unreasonable toxic behavior it really is. I will not get lumped in with a group using that as excuse to cyberbully people and businesses, nor will other actual AO3ers.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>227’S LEGALITIES</strong>
</p><ul>
<li><em>For the argument about chengjiesi (成杰思) and zhaozhigang (赵志刚), they are professional in law, so nobody NEEDS to care about them, they can use the law to protect themselves. I think we are good to stop talking about them here.</em></li>
</ul><p>Radio Host 成杰思 has an actual case to sue 227 figureheads for harassment and cyberbullying, which proves that higher ups in 227 have indeed engaged in  CRIMINAL BEHAVIOR. But I guess we DON’T NEED to care about any of that because 227 members says so!</p><p>Here we again see the essence of that Snowflake sense of inflated self and entitlement: Just because someone has legal background does not mean 227 cyberbullies have the right to act criminally against them. If people can allow themselves to harbor double standards like this, then no wonder 227 think harassing Xiao and those buinesses and delivery boys are OK to do. All people are equal in the eyes of law, or there is no law.</p><p>And harassing businesses, delivery boys, civil servants etc are not just dickery on 227's part, but these actions are all potentially illegal under PRC since it affect the stability of the country in these hard times of Covid 19. I’m very surprised PRC has let 227’s nonsense fester on for so long. I guess the higher-ups still got their hands full dealing with Covid.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>227’S GUILT SHIFTING </strong>
</p><ul>
<li><em>Xiao fans are also guilty of many things! Why criticize only Victims of XZ (227 United)?</em></li>
</ul><p>Because Xiao fans don’t pretend to be AO3 representatives while doing problematic things on Chn Social Media. Unlike 227. Doesn’t take a genius to see which group is of greater concern to actual AO3ers.</p><ul>
<li><em>The creator of下坠did rating and warning correctly. So XZ fans are supposed to leave Xiazhui immediately if they don't like that article, instead of posting the reporting link right? (who is really responsible for Chn supposedly blocking AO3?)</em></li>
</ul><p>I'm not sure if Weibo is stupid enough to openly allow something blatantly against PRC internet law. If they do, then Weibo's executives would have a talking to from authorites.But Weibo allowing something is different from PRC allowing something, and any thinking head will know that something tagged （女装大佬）发廊妹x男高中生 is not gonna go uncensored on Chn internet. “Fanfiction lovers” who actually want to protect Chn AO3 access should have stopped that writer and her many readers from advertising it so openly before things blew out of control.</p><ul>
<li><em>Just how are we 227 members too homophobic for AO3? Proof it to me!</em></li>
</ul><p>#XiaozhanRIP we love u ，xiaozhan！！ ur such a good girl. RIP.# is apparently not homophobic/transphobic enough for many in the 227 United group. If they don't even know that twitter tag, they wouldn't be reading this article in the first place. Search 赞姐 on Douban and Weibo to see the many problematic posts by 227 Snowflakes, many cracking male rape “jokes” about Xiao.</p><ul>
<li>
<em>有人尝试解释XZ在下坠里被写成跨性别妓女,然后外国人理解成明星XZ是跨性别妓女……当我再回去看XZins的评论的时候,很多被删了,所以我就以为外国人评论的“RIP”. 如果我之前说错了,骚瑞~</em><br/><em>(someone explained that those RIP ur a good girl tweets are from well-meaning foreigners who really thought Xiao Zhan is a trans woman) </em>
</li>
</ul><p>If anyone can honestly buy into that kinda crack explanation, then they got far bigger problems than simply being Snowflakes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>227 &amp; AO3 TOS</strong>
</p><ul>
<li><em>Take down your article! This is a violation to the rules and will overwork AO3 staff!</em></li>
</ul><p>Allow this ActualAO3User to pull up an excerpt straight from the <strong>AO3 TOS</strong> page:</p><p><strong>Can I archive nonfiction?</strong><br/>Fannish nonfiction, which includes what is called 'meta' by some fans, is allowed.</p><p><strong>What falls within the definition of fannish nonfiction?</strong><br/>Fannish nonfiction can be discussions of fannish tropes, essays designed to entice other people into a fandom, commentary on fandoms, hypothetical casting for alternate versions of works, documentaries, podcasts about fandom, explanations of the creative process behind a fanwork or works, tutorials for creating fanworks, guides for fan-created gaming campaigns, or many other things.</p><p>肖战happens to be a Fandom here at AO3, making 227 a legit topic to comment upon. The Untamed and Untamed RPS are also both closely related to the 肖战 fandom. My article, unlike these accusations from 227, is legit on AO3.</p><p><br/>And I think I’ve covered pretty much everything thrown at me from the 227 United Snowflake commentators. TBC if and when something new comes up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well…it’s certainly been an eventful month since the last update. I’m sure everyone who’s still paying attention to the Snowflakes already knows of their recent antics in response to Xiao Zhan’s state-media-backed return (links to Xiao’s recent interview and BTV performance at <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzytSWrPeTE">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzytSWrPeTE</a> and  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zi9sXYTrtOE">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zi9sXYTrtOE</a> ). </p><p>Anyway, I’ve called 227 United’s core members out on being shills since the first chapter. Unsurprisingly, Chinese Law Enforcement agrees, as they now greenlights Xiao’s criminal case against those who have been relentlessly cyberbullying him----and ever person and organization related to him----for the past few months. Quoting Xiao's legal team: 有犯罪事实，意味着公安机关已对肖战被网暴事件作出了判断. This means that Chn police will start looking into those "anonymous" online accounts that are all identifiable through the cellphone numbers used during registration. Lol at the numerous pro 227 Weibo and Douban posts getting deleted (like that would matter) at this latest development.</p><p>Full statement from Xiao’s legal team at the link below:</p><p>
  <a href="https://m.weibo.cn/detail/4506728928608210">https://m.weibo.cn/detail/4506728928608210</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Links to more newish material regarding Xiao Zhan's criminal case against 227:</strong>
</p><p><strong>State media BTV's Legal Show</strong> <br/>
(devoting a segment to the intricacies behind Xiao Zhan's criminal case)<br/>
<a href="https://www.weibo.com/1297550927/J35pIaFoK">https://www.weibo.com/1297550927/J35pIaFoK</a> </p><p><strong>黑夜终将过去，肖战的官司正式进入司法程序！律师：我们有信心</strong><br/>
(detailing 227 Snowflakes,lead by confirmed shill WindMill@Weibo, advocating bombing a plane Xiao was supposedly on----and how they try to blame it an Xiao fans)<br/>
<a href="https://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404506750412783900">https://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404506750412783900</a></p><p><strong>谁在试图阻止肖战报案？</strong><br/>
(looks into 227 Snowflakes' mind-bending badlogic that Xiao Zhan has no right to make a criminal case against cyberbullies because he is "just a star") <br/>
<a href="https://www.weibo.com/6307434955/J2W5mtYAp">https://www.weibo.com/6307434955/J2W5mtYAp</a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was going to include this in the last update, but have only managed to find the link just now. Here is the infamous 帝吧官微 @ Weibo post about 227's "Xiao is the new Mao so PRC better ban him" ploy:</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.weibo.com/7010131150/J24ywtjX6">https://www.weibo.com/7010131150/J24ywtjX6</a>
</p><p>Turns out they make the Mao connection because of a mole on Xiao's lower lip:<br/><a href="https://wx4.sinaimg.cn/mw690/007EpNlsly1getezc6nfrj30jz0zkq4t.jpg">https://wx4.sinaimg.cn/mw690/007EpNlsly1getezc6nfrj30jz0zkq4t.jpg</a></p><p>And there is also a secondary ploy with "Xiao as New Zhou Enlai" just in cause the Mao thing isn't enough to compel Xi's government into action:<br/><a href="https://wx4.sinaimg.cn/mw690/007EpNlsly1geteew6nklj30hs0ms75n.jpg">https://wx4.sinaimg.cn/mw690/007EpNlsly1geteew6nklj30hs0ms75n.jpg</a></p><p>And apparently 227 "bombed" 帝吧 for exposing their use-politices-to-slander ploy on May 16. Being that 帝吧 apparently has connections to the PRC, it's not hard to see how the Snowflakes have themselves sped up the greenlighting of Xiao's criminal case against them.</p><p>There is another article I've read detailing 227's plan to have a Covid-carrier get near Xiao to get him fired off his new reality show gig. Just need more time to find that one...</p><p>There's been some argument from "actual 227 Members" saying "don't lump the extremists with us, we're mostly law abiding boycott-ers of Xiao! How is that different from us saying Xiao is responsible for his fans' actions?!" Well, there is no proof that Xiao ever advocated the banning of AO3's Chn access. 227 United, on the other hand, has been openly advocating the destruction of Xiao's image and career----regardless of his apparent lack of wrongdoings----since the group's very conception. They are a hate group advocating unwarranted hatred, and are directly responsible for inciting the many "extremists" into cyberbullying with their message of hate.  Sorry, Snowflakes, you aint' getting off the hook that easily.</p><p>BTW, inciting people into criminal activities is definitely a crime, especially in China.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Can't find the original article so I'll post the Douban thread link instead. </p><p><strong>227疯逼了为了狙肖战教唆他人感染新冠</strong> (227 Snowflake(s) advocate for their followers to get infected with Covid 19 on purpose just to sabotage Xiao Zhan's latest gig) </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/176654139/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/176654139/</a>
</p><p>and the relevant screencap:</p><p>
  <a href="https://img9.doubanio.com/view/group_topic/l/public/p283503241.jpg">https://img9.doubanio.com/view/group_topic/l/public/p283503241.jpg</a>
</p><p>So basically, their plan is to send a Covid-infected 227 member to register in the same hotel that Xiao is staying. Then at the very least they could get EVERYONE IN THE HOTEL quarantined, and keep Xiao from working.    </p><p>If THAT isn't madness I don't know what is. I do hope all 227 Snowflakes involved in that "plan" get the straitjacket treatment they so desperately need and deserve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, my first (empty brand new account) pro 227 commenter since May! Since the comment has a few things I wanna address, I've decided to include everything in yet another update.</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Really? You named yourself actual ao3 user, so you think you can represent ao3's Chinese users, like all of them? Are you insane? Whatever.</em></li>
</ul><p>Hmm...is it just me, or are those pro 227 articles on AO3 all getting tellingly low levels of feedback? The only thing under the 227 tag getting some attention are the sex/gore fics, and those genres always get attention regardless of fandom or context. If a large enough portion of AO3 users actually support 227ers, where are the corresponding kudos and hits for the pro 227 articles? When even this casually written article is getting far more support than the pro 227 ones, it says something about what the vast majority of AO3ers actually thinks about those 227 United Snowflakes.</p>
<ul>
<li><em>I stand with the victims of XiaoZhan event.</em></li>
</ul><p>As a sane person I stand with the actual victims of 227's malicious stupidity: the overworked delivery boys and staff of various "pro-Xiao" companies and PRC branches including BTV, the slandered charities, the parent-supported teacher wrongfully punished just for giving a class on cyberbullying, Xiao's vilified security personnel, the actual AO3ers and baffled netizens they's annoyed....   </p>
<ul>
<li><em>XiaoZhan is a scum, an ashole, all these things can not be separated from him.</em></li>
</ul><p>I believe you misspelled "TheAverage227er".</p>
<ul>
<li><em>You know what, let's just wait and see.</em></li>
</ul><p>Wait to see what? Oh, you mean the imminent Chn Police crackdown on 227 United? Indeed, the PRC has since taken side by greenlighting Xiao's criminal case against his cyberbullies. Yep, I'm totally  looking forward to seeing those terrorism-inclined shills and their accomplices all hauled off to where they belong.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following 2 tags trending on Weibo give such spectacular examples of Team 227’s absolute shamelessness that I just have to do an update on them, despite both now being old news.</p><p> </p><p>1) <strong>#红梅赞退钱#</strong></p><p>红梅赞 is a classic “PRC-approved” Chinese folk song. Xiao released a cover of the song around mid April to red-hot reception from his starved, worried fans. The song, supported by one of those official PRC media branches, is supposed to be free. Yet many fans found themselves paying for the song thinking they were supporting Xiao’s career. It turns out that <strong>Sina</strong>, massive platform that it is, actually contrived to <strong>charge</strong> people for 红梅赞 downloads despite <strong>not having the rights to the song</strong>.  Xiao’s team negotiated with Sina, and succeeded in making platform give everyone who’s paid for红梅赞 a full refund.  </p><p>
  <strong>Links:</strong>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://k.sina.cn/article_6435972256_17f9d24a000100ve6c.html">https://k.sina.cn/article_6435972256_17f9d24a000100ve6c.html</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/177675475/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/177675475/</a>
</p><p>It is believed that Sina came to be increasingly hostile to Xiao after the exchange, and have been actively manipulating public opinion against Xiao since by way of repressing his “positive hot searches” while bumping up his “negative hot searches” on Sina Weibo. The fact that Xiao’s charities and record-breaking single sales never made it to hot search leans weight to this speculation. Sina Weibo is currently under review by PRC for manipulating public opinion on another scandal concerning its CEO. </p><p><br/>2) <strong>#227超话主持人是王一博粉丝#</strong></p><p>There’s long been numerous “soft evidences” that fans and agency shills of rival idols likely make up 227 United’s majority. Well, hard evidence came on June 5, in the form of numerous “hosts” of <strong>Weibo’s 227 United Supertopic</strong> inadvertently exposing themselves as <strong>Wang Yibo supporters</strong> due to a Sina system “bug” + their own dumb:</p><p>
  <strong>Links:</strong>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://kknews.cc/entertainment/6ro5x6m.html">https://kknews.cc/entertainment/6ro5x6m.html</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/178956177/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/178956177/</a>
</p><p>Yep, it’s been confirmed. 227 United Supertopic’s founder and their various big-name  ringleaders are mostly confirmed shills operating in support of Wang Yibo, with WindMill displaying strong signs of being a shill for Zhu Yilong. There are numerous obviousfans of other rival idols (Cai Xukun, TFBoys' Wang Junkai and Yi Yangqianxi, Ren Jialun etc) milling about snowflake territory, but the big name shills operating right inside the 227 United Supertopic are shown to be working for Wang and Zhu. Infighting ensues between WindMill and a number of those exposed pro-Wang shills, as both sides try to shift blame by pretending to fangasm for the other side’s idol/boss.</p><p>What amazes me is how  these notable shills are STILL gunning after Xiao Zhan despite their true loyalties having long since been exposed----with their many followers boldly following suit. 227 United Supertopic now have post after post blatantly popping up Wang Yibo while bashing Xiao Zhan, and these tend to be deleted within days (to erase evidence after making sure they've been read and spread?).  It’s like these “subculture loving snowflakes” don’t even care about <strong>openly</strong> <strong>cyberbullying Xiao Zhan</strong> as <strong>Team Wang Yibo</strong>. Where the hell did <strong>YueHua</strong> (Wang’s agency) find such “professionals” to wage its unholy war against rival agencies/idols?  </p><p>The fact that #227超话主持人是王一博粉丝# never showed on Sina Weibo hot search is proof of just how rigged the platform really is.</p><p><strong>ETA:</strong> Note that this is not proof that the idol Wang Yibo is himself directly involved with 227, only that YueHua is definitely responsible.</p><p> </p><p>Like any predictable TV drama, it appears that a number of major villains behind this crash of wills have since been revealed to the audience at large. Who will triumph in the grand finale soon to come? Will it be Xiao the Innocent? Or will it be 227 the Shameless United? </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bonus Links:</strong>
</p><p>Xiao’s current government-backed charity work<br/><a href="https://www.weibo.com/5229575550/J6MieEbdc">https://www.weibo.com/5229575550/J6MieEbdc</a></p><p>Xiao’s Lawyers’ Weibo where they give regular updates of progress on their case against the 227 Shills<br/><a href="https://www.weibo.com/lawyeryiru">https://www.weibo.com/lawyeryiru</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The correct translation of YueHua courtesy of WXYuurei @ AO3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A brand new 25 min interview with Eng Sub. Xiao Zhan addresses 227's effects without naming 227.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvtJf0HAItE">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvtJf0HAItE</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What is this?</p><p>Why are these 227 Snowflakes whitewashing a tableware company featured on a consumer’s alert Sina Weibo hot search----all the while bashing Xiao Zhan?</p><p>What has <strong>#名创优品一款碗三聚氰胺迁移量超标#</strong> got to do with creative freedom or even Xiao Zhan?  </p><p>Turns out <strong>名创优品</strong> is  endorsed by <strong>Yuehua</strong> idol Wang Yibo. Oh I see…</p><p>Well well well… then of COURSE 名创优品 can do no wrong. Just look at their company’s statement: they claim to have already taken all the toxic tableware in question off their store shelves early as last year. Sure, <strong>nobody knows</strong> about any of that before this hot search hits, since 名创优品 appears to have <strong>never issued a recall</strong> or even a <strong>public alert</strong> until now, so many months later. But it’s all perfectly fine and legal because 227 says so, and any <strong>concerned consumer</strong> who disagrees are obviously Xiao Zhan’s malicious fans looking to attack Yibo!  About those PRC-sponsored news media reporting名创优品一款碗三聚氰胺迁移量超标?  Team Xiao, all of them.  And screw those busybody law professionals who dared to mention that endorsement spokespersons are legally liable for product defects endangering human lives under PRC Law!</p><p>After all, bright-painted high-m<span class="st">elamine tableware targeted towards a young children demographic is no public health issue, but merely idol fangroup scuffle material, all according to 227 shills.</span></p><p>
  <strong>Links:</strong>
</p><p>227ers rush in to rescue Wang Yibo's reputation: <a href="https://www.weibo.com/6041403052/J7sXX491Q?refer_flag=1001030103_&amp;type=comment#_rnd1592628988640">https://www.weibo.com/6041403052/J7sXX491Q?refer_flag=1001030103_&amp;type=comment#_rnd1592628988640</a></p><p>227er aka Wang Yibo Fan having a breakdown over having overexerted herself trying to destroy Xiao's career, only to see Wang's jeopardized by this 名创优品 fisaco: <a href="https://www.weibo.com/6041403052/J7t1jo6dz?from=page_1005056041403052_profile&amp;wvr=6&amp;mod=weibotime&amp;type=comment#_rnd1592679878002">https://www.weibo.com/6041403052/J7t1jo6dz?from=page_1005056041403052_profile&amp;wvr=6&amp;mod=weibotime&amp;type=comment#_rnd1592679878002</a></p><p>A "Blue V" Weibo thread with actual consumers expressing concern over 名创优品's shifty statement + Wang fans shaming everyone who question the brand: <a href="https://www.weibo.com/1649173367/J7t3edlZw?refer_flag=1001030103_&amp;type=comment">https://www.weibo.com/1649173367/J7t3edlZw?refer_flag=1001030103_&amp;type=comment</a></p><p>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/181033800/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/181033800/</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/180962152/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/180962152/</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/181159893/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/181159893/</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And today we have the following trending on Weibo hot search:</p><p>
  <strong>#肖战工作室帮被网暴博主维权#</strong>
</p><p>What’s it all about? Basically, a 227 KOL (<strong>桃炎</strong>)was threatening suicide claiming that Xiao Zhan fans are cyberbullying her for speaking against him. In response Xiao Zhan’s office and his legal team both posted offering to help the 227 KOL fight the cyberbullying she claimed she’d suffered the legal way. The 227 KOL had a public meltdown.   Somewhere along the back and forth, the 227-KOL gets exposed as a confirmed shill hired by 鼓山文化, a small media company doing business with <strong>Yuehua</strong>. The prevailing public response, even on Weibo, is supportive of Team Xiao, making #肖战工作室帮被网暴博主维权# maybe the very first positive hot search Xiao has had on Weibo since Event 227.</p><p>This current event is noteworthy in being the first time ever the two sides----Team Xiao Zhan and 227 United----have directly crossed each other on public Internet. </p><p>kknews article: <a href="https://kknews.cc/entertainment/yjbak3a.html">https://kknews.cc/entertainment/yjbak3a.html</a></p><p>Douban thread (proof that 桃炎 is shill): <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/182487658/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/182487658/</a></p><p>Another one: <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/182489395/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/182489395/</a></p><p>And another one: <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/182467877/?start=0">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/182467877/?start=0</a></p><p>鼓山文化's Yuehua connection (and why 桃炎 is pro WYB): <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/182211358/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/182211358/</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks to my commenter Wendy for bringing my attention to the following Douban link:</p><p>【深度挖掘数据贴】与爆裂风车互动的粉丝群体画像<br/><a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/182430423/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/182430423/</a></p><p>爆裂风车, priorly referred to as WindMill@Weibo in this article, is one of those big name shills/KOLs mastering the 227 United Snowflakes. While most of those other shills who have since been confirmed to be WYB/Yuehua-based, 爆裂风车 is long "rumored" to be shilling for 朱一龙 Zhu Yilong. In the 227-ish spirit of unearthing the truth through data collection, the above report captures the true demographic of Windmill’s 227er followers. As expected, the biggest chunk of her idol fandom followers are active in Zhu Yilong’s Weibo Supertopic (35%), with the numbers in Wang Yibo (15.3%) and Cai XuKun (14.3%) coming (a faraway) second and third. This finding coincides with the popular fan theory that Windmill herself is a blatant  ZYL supporter, and that ZYK,WYB and CXK’s fan groups make up the majority of live 227 Snowflakes.  It’s noteworthy how the forth place, TFBoys’ Yì Yángqiānxǐ (a less mentioned figure in the online conspiracy theories), follows CXK closely at 12.6%. </p><p>In all likelihood, none of the teams/companies behind these four idols are innocent in 227’s cyberbullying attack on Xiao Zhan. Now I’m against using guilt by association to attack any public figure, as I believe how no celeb can control every person on the Internet claiming to be their fans. Windmill, however, is a confirmed shill AND a confirmed big name fan of Zhu. She has been standing very very tall throughout the 227 fiasco as a figure of speech. I can’t make decisions for a celeb, but I can say with certainty that ZYL’s continued silence on the 227 matter will only make him and his team appear increasingly unscrupulous-seeming to the public. Team Zhu could look at WYB and Yuehua, who now find themselves facing an adversarial ex-cpf group persistently posting incriminating proof of their 227 connections and assorted shady activities.  Just today they managed to get on Weibo hot seach before being quickly squashed by Sina/Yuehua (<a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/182731759/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/182731759/</a>).  The 薄荷糖 Group (5100+ and counting), composed of proven (ex)fans of WYB by their receipts of his single at music.163,  has a quasi base here: <a href="https://music.163.com/v/m/fansclub/detail?unionId=3241002&amp;id=84547195&amp;from=out">https://music.163.com/v/m/fansclub/detail?unionId=3241002&amp;id=84547195&amp;from=out</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I found the following while looking up on Chinese AO3-related news:</p><p><strong>肖战获金扫帚奖是预谋，ao3事件爆发之后，程青松就给他安排上了</strong><br/>https://k.sina.cn/article_6559112612_186f41da400100n1i8.html</p><p>So…basically, this <strong>金扫帚奖</strong>  is Chn’s version of the Golden Raspberry Awards, only that it is actually humorless enough to take itself seriously. The founder, <strong>程青松</strong>, is a scriptwriter/producer/director/ industry insider who feels entitled to the final word on just who is guilty of bad acting. In Xiao Zhan’s case, however, this 程青松 also appears to feel entitled to give him a “worst male actor award” not by the merits of acting skills, but that it’s the only way to “soothe the anguish and sorrow of losing AO3” (by the words of his own since deleted Weibo post)…</p><p>In other words, 金扫帚奖 is rigged. It’s nothing more than a ploy by 程青松 and his associates to use AO3 as an excuse to attack Xiao Zhan.</p><p>Now why would an industry insider hop on the 227 bandwagon and stoop to the level of some regular shill? The reveal that he is <strong>selling merchandise online</strong> and wants that <strike>mtjj</strike> <strike>小笼包</strike> snowflake clientele will surprise no one.</p><p>Douban Link:<br/><a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/182460842/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/182460842/</a></p><p>Apparently, this 程青松 also feels entitled to a response from Xiao Zhan for “winning” that金扫帚奖. Xiao, of course, spared 程青松 as much public attention as he would other 227ers aka none. Agitated, 程青松 made post after post berating Xiao for not paying him attention. This, in turn, got 程青松 and his accomplices the attention of at least 3 industry insiders, who are as follows:</p><p>The Untamed’s Director <strong>陈家霖</strong>, asking for the 227ers to 做个人吧 (retain their humanity):<br/><a href="https://weibo.com/6431359521/J8WfM2k8E">https://weibo.com/6431359521/J8WfM2k8E</a>   </p><p><strong>黄子腾</strong>, the actor behind The Untamed’s Lan Qiren, voicing support for Xiao :<br/><a href="https://www.weibo.com/5344613338/J94g1fsKR">https://www.weibo.com/5344613338/J94g1fsKR</a></p><p>Screencaps of <strong>黄子腾</strong>'s TikTok, with him possibly naming the villain behind 227 (a “rabid dog inside Cloud Recesses that deserves to be beaten down” hmmm…):<br/><a href="https://wx4.sinaimg.cn/mw690/005PHs4Wly1ggal610f9jj30n00u4wl7.jpg">https://wx4.sinaimg.cn/mw690/005PHs4Wly1ggal610f9jj30n00u4wl7.jpg</a><br/>and<br/><a href="https://wx2.sinaimg.cn/mw690/005PHs4Wly1ggal61ighlj30n00ukaef.jpg">https://wx2.sinaimg.cn/mw690/005PHs4Wly1ggal61ighlj30n00ukaef.jpg</a></p><p>There’s also <strong>陈腾跃</strong>, young actor from The Romance of Tiger and Rose who might be Xiao’s friend irl, lashing out passionately at the 227 sheeple:<br/><a href="https://www.weibo.com/2692674427/J8WEIBojk">https://www.weibo.com/2692674427/J8WEIBojk</a></p><p>All three are now braving cyberbullying as result of their statements. 陈家霖, in particular, is openly attacked by many non-mask-wearing WYB fans/shills just for speaking up for Xiao Zhan. </p><p>And the battle against 227 United continues.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And another update (this one makes me smile as I type): </p><p>
  <strong>【专楼】疯车等黑号被关停，因涉及攻击国家机关</strong>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/183200086/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/183200086/</a>
</p><p>TLDR; Windmill (ZYL big name fan), SpiceyDeity and MidnightPumpkin  (WYB Shills) etc have now been officially labelled as attackers/harassers of PRC media and PRC-approved businesses. Sure they might pop up again on Weibo via alternate accounts, but PRC is watching and will act.    </p><p>Long story short: 227 United's days of surfing the "lawless" Chn Internet are truly numbered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just yesterday, a few commenters has alerted me of the latest 227 United defamatory ploy against Xiao Zhan fans. Karma apparently exists, as that ploy has since backfired on 227 United in an utmost spectacular manner.</p><p>#微博管理员回应晨小晨事件# is trending on Sina Weibo. </p><p>导语：微博管理员发布长文对晨小晨事件做出公告。表示该人同时登录三个账号，活跃在抑郁症超话，用账号博取关注。调查结果为：没有逝者，没有盗号。</p><p>One Snowflake. One faked death. Three Accounts. An accusation that a Xiao fan has stolen a deceased person's account to promote him online. It all came crumbling down as Sina Weibo----aware that the PRC has since branded 227ers as attackers of state media and businesses----exposed her melodramatic lie, along with the fact that said 227er could be guilty of fundraising fraud on another pro-227 gaming platform. Oh, and this Snowflake is apparently a WYB fan masquerading as a ZYL fan. If only the current batch of Chn TV dramas are anything close to this level of entertaining...</p><p>ETA: Not three but FOUR accounts just to do this one woman show.  227ers' bat shit crazy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My thanks to diydollhouse sawwiechan and Lisa for having contributed to this update with their valuable input.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And now, here are some slightly delayed news that could maybe explain Sina Weibo’s uncharacteristic briskness in dealing with that recent case of 227 cyberbullying.</p><p>Remeber PRC state media <strong>检察日报</strong> aka JCRB?</p><p>The one that published 5 articles on Event 227 in March, one of which (written by <strong>吴一兴</strong>) branded Xiao as a “失格偶像”?  </p><p>You know, the one whose 社长 Mr. <strong>赵志刚</strong> then published an article online stating that there is no proof that Xiao Zhan along with his fans are ever involved in the supposed banning of AO3, and was subsequently cyberbullied by 227ers into apparent silence?</p><p>Well, on July 8, 检察日报 finally published an article condemning 227 KOLs as disruptive anarchists who twisted the publication’s stance on a famous celeb (Xiao Zhan); who, in their smear campaign, have attacked PRC branches, state media and also interfered with the functions of state-approved businesses. <strong>@打不死的爆裂风车</strong> (ZYL big name fan) gets an honorable mention as the prime example of such an anti-government KOL/Shill.  Sina Weibo, on the other hand, gets called out on not dealing effectively with the problem that is 227 United.</p><p>In effect, PRC had spoken.  Sina Weibo really had no choice but to turn against the 227ers who’ve helped upped its KPI through the past few months of non-stop cyberbullying fest.    </p><p>JCRB Article:<br/><a href="http://newspaper.jcrb.com/2020/20200708/20200708_006/20200708_006_1.htm">http://newspaper.jcrb.com/2020/20200708/20200708_006/20200708_006_1.htm</a></p><p>
  <a href="https://card.weibo.com/article/m/show/id/2309404524394759192602?_wb_client_=1">https://card.weibo.com/article/m/show/id/2309404524394759192602?_wb_client_=1</a>
</p><p>PS: A commenter has pointed me towards a Douban Thread indicating that 吴一兴, the “Doctor of law at University of Munich” who condemned Xiao as “失格偶像”, so happens to be the legal adviser of TFBoy’s Yì Yángqiānxǐ. Take this additional info as you may.</p><p>
  <strong>肖战失格艺人称号的由来，完全是易烊千玺家的法律顾问强加给他的</strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/178445511/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/178445511/</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/183199306/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/183199306/</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Umm…okay.</p><p>Last chapter, I talked about state media JCRB (检察日报) and its new article condemning celeb-harassing netizens (aka 227ers) as anti-PRC anarchists.  The article mentioned how platforms like Sina Weibo are responsible for banning/regulating shill/KOL accounts.  This comes around the time of #微博管理员回应晨小晨事件#, leading me to believe that Sina Weibo is finally gonna make a clean break with those 227 shills it’s been relying upon for hit counts. Boy was I naive. </p><p>Almost immediately after Event 晨小晨,, Sina Weibo arranged a meeting with Xiao Zhan’s team. After said meeting, the Team XZ released what appears to be an apology for not being able to stop the brewing conflict between different netizen groups in time. This apology, baffling as it seems (like what could Team XZ have done back in March, employ shills/KOLs like Yuehua to dominate visible Weibo opinion?) is actually somewhat in lieu with Xiao’s prior statements from his new interviews. Xiao had expressed apologia for being the “excuse” of Event 227 that ended up disturbing the peace for so many people online. His apology is aimed at people like us actual AO3 users.  Team XZ is now apologizing for the sake of being gracious, this I can understand.</p><p>It is <strong>Sina Weibo</strong> dumping of what should have been the platform’s own responsibility to monitor accounts for questionable activities onto Team XZ----merely platform users----that leaves a bad taste in people’s mouths.</p><p>And then we have this:</p><p>
  <strong>来总对话jcrb</strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/184801763/?start=0">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/184801763/?start=0</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://img9.doubanio.com/view/group_topic/l/public/p311167989.jpg">https://img9.doubanio.com/view/group_topic/l/public/p311167989.jpg  </a>
</p><p>227 Snowflakes love to talk about going against “the Capital” that is supposedly backing Xiao Zhan. Well, Sina is one of the biggest capital in Chn, and it is now rebuking PRC state media 检察日报  (JCRB) after being called out on not regulating anti-PRC 227 shills.  “Don’t just come up and condemn young people as criminals’ accomplices! You PRC pppl tell me what’s legal and what illegal to do online otherwise Sina just won’t know what to do!”  Ahem…Chn has laws and your company has a legal team, so you don’t get to feint ignorance as to what is or is not legal behavior online, Mr. Weibo-is-not-responsible-for-its-own-shill-accounts-XZ-is CEO.  And the hypocrisy displayed is appalling, considering Sina appears to blame Team XZ for disturbing online peace, but does nothing against <strong>Team WYB</strong>---- blatantly responsible for the creation and hosting of Weibo’s 227 United Supertopic.</p><p>It was only like last month that Sina Weibo got fined by the PRC for contorting Internet public opinion, with its hot search banned for a full week. I was honestly not expecting Sina to have the audacity to rebuke JCRB, especially with such weak, faulty reasoning.  The massive hit count generated by those 227 shills must be quite the lifeline for the aging platform. That or the CEO is simply still salty that Team XZ made him give back all that money he tried to steal off Xiao Zhan fans aka <strong>#红梅赞退钱#</strong>.</p><p>P.S. It appears that Sina Weibo CEO is now <strong>personally </strong>promoting <strong>Zhu Yilong</strong>’s new drama:  </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/185136897/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/185136897/</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joy to the world? Not quite just yet, but...here's an update to tell everyone that 227 and 融雪剂's supertopics have both been deleted off Sina Weibo according to this post from <a class="W_f14 W_fb S_txt1" href="https://weibo.com/chengjiesi">成杰思:</a></p><p>
  <a href="https://weibo.com/1747513637/JcIITiD0j">https://weibo.com/1747513637/JcIITiD0j</a>
</p><p>We already know that 227 Supertopic is founded and hosted by Yuehua shills (see earlier chapters). Interestingly, the 融雪剂 Supertopic is also headed by Yuehua shills faking as cpfans/Xiaofans eager according to certain Douban threads:</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/184872817/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/184872817/</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/184021639/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/184021639/</a>
</p><p>The conspiracy theories that 融雪剂 Supertopic is headed by Yuehua shills are not hard-proven, I don't think. Though I've seen how a number of their hosts are indeed protective of WYB and hostile towards 薄荷糖.  If this 融雪剂 is in fact infiltrated by Yuehua Shills, then deleting it along with 227 Supertopic would be a double blow to Yuehua, which I like. If not, then well...  without a 227  Supertopic, there's really no immediate need for  融雪剂 or other anti-227 supertopics either. The point is that the PRC is making yet another move against 227 United.  Their clear stance against 227 is evidenced by yet another post by yet another PRC mouthpiece:</p><p>
  <a class="a_topic" href="https://s.weibo.com/weibo?q=%23%E5%9C%88%E5%B1%82%E5%B0%8F%E7%81%AB%E6%98%9F%E4%BD%95%E4%BB%A5%E6%88%90%E4%B8%BA%E7%BD%91%E6%9A%B4%E5%A4%A7%E4%BA%8B%E4%BB%B6%23&amp;from=default">#圈层小火星何以成为网暴大事件#</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.weibo.com/2318265821/JceKcDvwz">https://www.weibo.com/2318265821/JceKcDvwz</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following tag on Weibo (non-hot seach despite the massive view count, cause it’s positive) will bring you Xiao Zhan’s latest appearance as a guest host at a prestigious intellectual life show celebrating the life and works of China’s literary great <strong>曹禺</strong>:</p><p>
  <strong>#肖战 纪念曹禺诞辰110周年直播#</strong>
</p><p>The response from PRC media is overwhelmingly positive towards Xiao. Various outlets praise him for how had carried himself in front of the gathered artists, and how he had interviewed 曹禺’s playwright daughter<strong>万方</strong> with fitting professionalism and soulful sincerity.</p><p>As usual, the pro-227 platform that is Sina Weibo followed through with a “negative” hot search about NOT Xiao Zhan, not even Xiao fans, but a host from one of Xiao’s endorsements behaving unprofessionally.  No non-227er cared, and the clearly paid for hot search faded quickly into obscurity.  </p><p>About Weibo hot search, let’s take a look back at  Weibo hotsearch <strong>#周蓝#</strong>, and why<strong> Yuehua</strong> (<strong>乐华娱乐</strong>) is different from Team Xiao Zhan and all other idol teams/studios in China:</p><p>
  <a href="https://ent.sina.com.cn/s/m/2020-06-24/doc-iircuyvk0208791.shtml">https://ent.sina.com.cn/s/m/2020-06-24/doc-iircuyvk0208791.shtml</a>
</p><p>
  <strong>Notable quote: </strong>
</p><p>6月24日，乐华娱乐针对旗下员工周蓝的争议发说明回应，称周蓝已于2019年11月陆续交接不再负责UNIQ相关宣传事务，UNIQ组合官方微博也转交其他工作人员打理，目前粉丝的对接也由公司<strong>粉丝运营部</strong>接手。</p><p>“粉丝运营部” translates to “fan control department”.</p><p>Contrary to <strike>227’s</strike> MTJJ’s narrative, the important thing to take away from this article is not that Yuehua staff is fangirling over a WJJW idol in neglect of poor Yibo. Conspiracy theorists online is already stating the obvious: that this is likely an attempt by Yuehua to plant a “spy” in yet another rival idol’s fan group in preparation to destroy him down the road.  Not how Yuehua has OPENLY ADMITTED to having a 粉丝运营部, this means that that they KNOW and CONDONE what WYB’s fans/shills has been doing at 227 United’s only recently deleted supertopic. Yuehua is ADMITTING to fanning 227 United's trash fire. Indeed, Yuehua ain’t even bothering to be secretive anymore when it comes to its shilling and smearing, which explains the following recent development:</p><p><strong>“杭州女子失踪案”有一些账号以犯罪嫌疑人身份为借口，通过相同文案煽动引导对特定身份群体的诽谤和仇恨。发现大部分账号都是娱乐圈明星大粉，这是为啥？</strong> (thanks to <strong>Amuseme@AO3</strong> for the link)</p><p>
  <a href="https://weibo.com/6623401306/Jd5TWjTyK">https://weibo.com/6623401306/Jd5TWjTyK</a>
</p><p>“We get to see Yuehua (and others) shills in action! WB actually still managing its own platform and recently blacklisted several accounts causing discourse about a recent homicide case where they threw shade at the military (srsly much guts!). Strangely, most of the banned accounts are (idol) fan accounts. OP: Wyb head fan, 10 are Yuehua idols fan accounts and 9 are Wyb-biased CP fan accts.”----<strong>Amuseme</strong>.</p><p>So we now have----god this sounds fanfic-cy----Cai Xukun fans caught helping Wang Yibo head fan to spread rumors against the Chn military. Makes sense, I guess, as these “fans” are all from that same narrow pool of Chn shills for hire, by studios or anti-PRC forces or anyone with the bucks, really.</p><p>If this isn’t hard evidence that Yuehua and Co. are pupetting professional shills, I don’t know what is. But I guess it doesn’t matter to those idol fangirls / 227 sheeple gleefully following the lead of blatant shills to cyberbully and harass. Oh wait, it WILL matter when these special snowflakes inevitably find themselves prosecuted alongside their government-attacking KOLs, which is no less than they deserve. As Xiao Zhan's law-team member <a class="W_f14 W_fb S_txt1" href="https://weibo.com/lawyeryiru?refer_flag=1005055013_">易胜华</a> has said in his <a href="https://www.weibo.com/1623270792/IFT5WkiT1">recent post</a>: 某些人注定要为此付出相应的代价。(some ppl are destined to pay)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay. I wasn’t gonna update so soon, but there’s some anxiety in the comments and I think I should chip in my two cents.</p><p>1) <strong>#XiaoZhanxRoseonly</strong> was a top twitter trend worldwide----all because of Xiao’s now proven worldwide popularity.  This can only be a good sign for Xiao career-wise, regardless of which other artist(s) the brand might consider associating with. Unsurprisingly, some of his endorsement contracts are already getting renewed. His studio posted a vid of him trying out local Beijing cuisine today, and that also trended.  </p><p>2) There is a new article discussing the legal process involved in Xiao’s criminal case against 227 United (<a href="https://m.weibo.cn/7343626172/4540676937618244">https://m.weibo.cn/7343626172/4540676937618244</a>). At the very least we can expect to see a number of shrills/bullies working at 227 United’s forefront punished for good. </p><p>3) On <strong>the capitals behind 227 United</strong>----the <strong>real</strong> reason why Xiao is largely (though not completely) kept from appearing on TV Stations except for his commercials. There are speculations that Yuehua/BigEye/Alibaba etc and their black pr team might be so powerful as to be above the law in PRC …but are they really? Powerful as they seem, these companies could not keep their own idols’ recent TV dramas from tanking to various degrees. The most likely reason is that these capitals can no longer afford the green needed to bribe the platforms into propping up their own shows’ ratings---a far more expensive feat than hiring cheap shills to rattle up naïve idol fangirls online via downers and fear mongering. A pattern has since been established: Xiao is gaining support even as 227 Capital assets are shrinking. The odds will only be increasingly against 227 United Capitals as their tug of war drags on.</p><p>4) Xiao might’ve been rightfully upset by 227, but no way is he ever close to being in clinical depression. Real depression and even stress affects physical well being. Xiao’s appearances since the May BTV appearance all show him aglow with health. He is visibly faring better than some of those suspected to be his enemies.</p><p>5) Anyone who searches 227 on AO3 can see that it is the anti-227 article that has the overwhelming support from AO3 users. This serves as a constant reminder of  just what the vast majority of actual AO3 users think of these shills and their sheeple who have no hope of ever convincingly  representing us like they do with those on Lofter.</p><p>TLDR: Everyone behind 227 United will get their just deserts, all in good time. Just chill and enjoy the spectacle these clowns are continuing to make of themselves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here’s yet another small ray of hope shining upon those anxious over Karma’s visit upon 227 United:</p><p><strong>#乐华娱乐被行政处罚#</strong> is trending on Sina Weibo.</p><p><strong>quote:</strong> 乐华娱乐被行政处罚，依据为《文化部涉外文化艺术表演及展览规定》第四十条第一款第（六）项，该规定指：从事有损国格、人格演出或展览活动的。  </p><p>Now the PRC is not calling Yuehua Co. out on their shill puppetry, but only that they are having their artists display/perform in a manner derogatory to national dignity. Nor is Yuehua being dealt with anything harder than a warning from the gov. However...</p><p>The PRC is sending a notewory signal to the public: Yuehua is NOT untouchable in Chn. </p><p>And, for this trend to have made the Weibo hotsearch shows that Yuehua is indeed running out of bribe/PR money, as also evidenced by the lack of fluffing (and subsequent tanking) of their idol’s newly released drama.  </p><p>Meanwhile, celebrity veteran (former) CCTV host <strong>韩乔生</strong>----essentially a long-standing PRC mouthpiece----voices passionate support for Xiao Zhan while also condemning cyberbullies a.k.a. 227 as criminals:</p><p><strong>央视前主持人力挺肖战，网络暴力不能听之任之，是金子总会发光</strong><br/><a href="https://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404542285353452025">https://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404542285353452025</a> </p><p>
  <strong>Bonus:</strong>
</p><p><strong>肖战再次创造记录，携手品牌创造200%增长业绩，肖战一骑绝尘</strong><br/><a href="https://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404542292630307010">https://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404542292630307010</a>  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here we look at the bright side of Event 227----namely, the unplanned outcome that works to their intended target's benefit :P</p><p>「曹禺诞辰110周年特别行动」's theatre producer <strong>王可然</strong> claims that 227 is partially responsible for Xiao Zhan having a spot at their challenging intellectual live broadcast: </p><p>
  <strong>博客天下，独家专访 | 「曹禺诞辰110周年特别行动」背后的故事</strong>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404544027906408700">https://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404544027906408700</a>
</p><p>
  <em>后来的一系列事情，让他(王可然)觉得这个年轻人很有意思，「一个人的命运中最神秘的地方就是无常，这也是戏剧灵魂之所在。」</em>
  <br/>
  <em>「肖战这个人，就是问题，对不对？」</em>
</p><p>王可然 also talks about being "attacked" on Weibo by 227ers for having included Xiao in the broadcast:</p><p>
  <em>「有些人来我微博上攻击我，说这些问题是我们给他准备的。不好意思，我50岁了，真问不出20岁人的问题。」  </em>
</p><p>Meanwhile, Xiao has since become one of the celebrity spokespersons for the government-sponsored <strong>2020重庆网民文化季</strong>, where the embattled idol advocates a "safe internet environment" for netizens:</p><p>
  <a href="https://weibo.com/2208446650/JiDdkEU2y">https://weibo.com/2208446650/JiDdkEU2y</a>
</p><p>No money can buy the opportunity to become a government-supported socialist icon in PRC, which is exactly what Xiao has since become in the wake of Event 227. That and the hit single plus endorsements. Oh well, with detractors like 227ers----who basically compel all actual bystanders to side with their victim by way of their odious antics----who even needs PR? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>济南中院</strong>, a mid-level PRC civil court, quoted <strong>检察日报</strong> in its recent Weibo post:</p><p>
  <strong>#法治看点#【检察日报：营造良好网络生态,平台亟须强化自净】@检察日报 </strong>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://m.weibo.cn/status/4545003440836169">https://m.weibo.cn/status/4545003440836169</a>
</p><p>Condemning <strong>打不死的爆裂风车</strong> (WindMill) along with her 227 shill accomplices for attacking PRC branches and media outlets AND major corporations, 济南中院 also berates "the platform" (<strong>Sina Weibo</strong>) for harboring shills to reap black KPI and data stream:</p><p>
  <em>要塑造良好的网络生态环境，就要<strong>警惕平台肆意攫取情绪毒流量</strong>，而要互联网平台做好自净，担负起加强内容源头管理的首要责任。平台若能完善好网络社区规范发帖、删帖等机制，主动承担起应尽的社会责任，完全可以营造出清朗明净的网络空间。</em>
</p><p><strong>TLDR:</strong> The only way to purify Chn Internet from 227's hate agenda is to deter Weibo from reaping off black pr's KPI/data stream. Had Weibo been at all professional, 227 would've been long gone.</p><p>Let's see how long these pro 227 Capitals can keep fanning the flames before getting their well-earned crackdown.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day, <strong>another PRC mouthpiece</strong> berates 227ers hotbed <strong>Sina Weibo</strong>.  This time, it is <strong>经纬新闻</strong> calling out Weibo  for pushing up phoney hot searches at the expanse of public and national interest. The article is focused mostly on a recent case where Weibo KOLs destroys an innocent civilian, but it does mention those pro 227 Weibo black hot searchs against Xiao Zhan as being rigged. </p><p>
  <strong>经纬新闻: 微博19.65亿流量重压下，一个普通人的社会性死亡</strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.toutiao.com/i6869627054145405452">https://www.toutiao.com/i6869627054145405452</a>
</p><p>从"李小璐爱上PGone"到"紫光阁用了地沟油"，从"肖战粉丝买热搜"到"阿里太子撤热搜"，一件接一件让人大跌眼镜的事件让以往隐藏在微博热搜背后的潜规则浮出水面：微博的热搜早已不是"公众真正关心话题"的体现了，钱、权、利……这些最应该被挖掘真相者摒弃的东西，时不时都能跳上台面演出闹剧，制造一场又一场的<strong>愚弄公众</strong>的狂欢。</p><p>君子爱财取之有道，但微博在掌门人的影响下似乎对"道"的理解力不够深入：微博实时热搜榜可以被人为操作，甚至根据热搜榜排名不同，收费层次也多样化起来。根据不同的渠道报价，<strong>热搜榜前3名报价在7-8万元</strong>，微博官方推出的"<strong>热搜推荐位</strong>"，一般是<strong>60万元/天</strong>。除了用热搜捞钱，微博还能<strong>第三方操作微博转发、阅读量，热门话题榜等多项业务</strong>，所以出现地沟油不奇怪，好好的一锅汤变馊了，早晚会被扫进垃圾堆里。</p><p>(related Douban thread) <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/192909187">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/192909187</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's been some conflicting views between (self-proclaimed) CP fans and XZ supporters in the comments. Allow me to address some of the things said and (again) lay out what I believe to be simple facts.</p><p><strong>1)</strong> <em>“Because this isn’t a good look for xz. It’s a huge liability for him. If 227s catch xfxs starting fan wars and making these huge accusations against another celebrity it could potentially blow up into another scandal.”</em></p><p><strong>FACT:</strong>  What Xiao fans do/not do is ultimately <strong>irrelevant</strong> <strong>to Xiao’s situation</strong>. As with all other celebs, it is what Xiao himself and his team are seen doing that will give him a good/bad look in the eyes of actual bystanders. Every unbiased person knows that naturally occurring idol fans are essentially just netizens with <strong>no direct connection</strong> to the idols/companies. "Idols paying for the actions of fans" is a 227 logic fail, which is why here on AO3 you have this anti-227 article pwning all the pro-227 titles in terms of popularity.</p><p><br/><strong>2)</strong> <em>“Yuehua has the most believable motive but even for them the story doesn’t hold up. They’re known for being incredibly stingy and for not even handling their own artists careers when they’re experiencing targeted cyber violence. The amount of money people are claiming yuehua paid weibo is several times higher than their gross annual profit. This is publicly available information. How could this possibly be a good investment for them?”</em></p><p><strong>FACT:</strong> Yuehua boss <strong>Du Hua</strong> publicly admitted to having a <strong>fan control department</strong> (官方盖章<strong>乐华粉丝运营部</strong> ) during the <strong>#周蓝#</strong> fiasco. Yuehua monitors fandom and are thus <strong>directly responsible</strong> for the actions of all major movements in their artists’ fangroups. For Yuehua to stay silent for months after almost all major 227 United Supertopics hosts/creators are exposed to be Wang Yibo supporters (<strong>#227超话主持人是王一博粉丝#</strong>) means that Yuehua have no excuses to whitewash their role in 227 (see Chapter 10 for news links and more). </p><p>Yuehua is powerful in the way of PR. Having signed Fan ChengCheng, Yuehua is intimately connected to Fan BingBing and by extension her close associate Chen “Litchi”: media guru and notorious shill leader. Du Ha, Fan and Chen were recently photographed together trying to hype up Fan’s impending comeback to C Ent.</p><p>Lastly, Yuehua is only stingy when it comes to supporting non-WYB artists. In fact, I dare speculate that Yuehua has been purposely de-popularizing other members of Uniq in order to protect and strengthen WYB’s public appeal. For those following Uniq, Zhou Yizuan and Li Wenhan have both been subjected to one wave of negative hotsearch after another since, incidentally, around 227. WYB, however, only ever get positive (and often "recommended" a.k.a. paid according to 经纬新闻)hotsearches during this same period. <a href="https://music.163.com/v/m/fansclub/detail?unionId=3241002&amp;id=84547195&amp;from=out">The Mint Candy WYB Unstanning Group</a> is already 6100+ members and counting, yet no chn KOL/marketing account ever pushed it onto Weibo hot search. Instead, it is Li Wenhan’s dozen or so fans unstanning him that got 2 high ranking negative hot searches yesterday. This unnatural turn of events can only be the contrived effort of Yuehua’s black PR.</p><p><br/><strong>3)</strong>(paraphrased quote)<em>“If Yuehua is scummy WJJW must have done scummy things too. Are we going to hold XZ responsible for WJJW’s actions like you people are holding WYB responsible for Yuehua’s actions?”</em></p><p><strong>FACT:</strong> For what it’s worth, XZ actually went through a long and public court case trying to rid his contract with WJJW, though apparently without complete success. This is also why WJJW is giving him zero support during 227.</p><p> </p><p>That's all I have for now. Stay clearheaded as you watch the drama unfold, everyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to the many commenters who's since covered #重庆新闻# in the comments way before I got off my lazy ass to post again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In tribute of this recent and spectacular 227 Fail that just breezed by, here’s another update.</p><p>The comments in the last chapter have basically covered everything that’s been happening thus far.  Xiao Zhan’s cameo on CCTV1’s Heroes In Harm’s way + subsequent broadcasted interviews has since established him as----contrary to 227 United’s propaganda----a certified PRC-approved artist. News of a TikTok following by <strong>Lay Zhang</strong> a.k.a. <strong>Lay@Exo</strong> ----who went so far as to change his profile to “aspiring interesting soul” (“interesting soul” is Xiao’s profile on both Weibo and TikTok) ----made waves across Cent news and idol fandoms. All this must be too much for the capitals behind 227, which explains the heinous “present” they’ve prepared for the birthday boy.</p><p>Indeed. October 5th is Xiao Zhan’s 29th birthday. As expected, Xiao Zhan’s Birthday trended high on World Twitter, yet got suppressed off Weibo Hot Search despite the massive views/discussions.  Nonetheless, close associates like The Untamed’s <strong>Chen Jialin</strong> (director),<strong>Yu Bin</strong> and  <strong>Xuan Lu</strong>, along with the assorted brand reps all give him public well wishes. Then it happened: <strong>#川美 #</strong> appeared high on the hot search despite its low views, and was immediately fermented by numerous 227 KOLs. </p><p>As with all Xiao related black hot searches, #川美 # was a fake news meant to stigmatize Xiao fans, this time by framing them for acts of vandalism during their public gathering in celebration of Xiao’s birthday. What 227 never counted on was that Chongqinq regional news show <strong>《天天630》</strong>immediately investigated #川美 # , and did a show setting the record straight: that the gathered Xiao fans committed no misdeeds, but were merely victims of internet slander. The black hot search #川美 # was falsehood in its entirety.</p><p>Even with their lies exposed on TV, 227 United still refused to give up, but instead used a <strong>FAKE 浙江观察</strong> Weibo account to try and discredit 《天天630》’s #川美 # clarification segment as fake news.  This prompted both 《天天630》and the <strong>REAL浙江观察</strong> to respond in yet another round of clarifications, resulting in <strong>#重庆新闻#</strong> (Chongqinq news)trending high on Weibo to expose 227 United for the heinous Internet mafia that it is (see <a href="https://weibo.com/5352758859/JnYgVaD9D">https://weibo.com/5352758859/JnYgVaD9D</a>).  Various PRC mouthpieces, including<strong>人民日报, </strong>also reported/retweeted 《天天630》’s findings in support of the defamed Xiao fans. Under pressure, Weibo was forced to discipline 28 227 KOL accounts guilty of spreading the #川美 # lie. While the 15-day suspension sentence is but a slap to the wrist for professional shills, the fact that the #川美 # clarification + the FAKE 浙江观察 deception are now wide-spread news in Chn makes for a huge blow to 227 United’s agenda. 227ers are now known to the public as Internet mafia goons, enemies of PRC’s state medias----anyone volunteering to be their sheeples are signing up to be seen as the same. Let’s see just how many sheeple a.k.a. non-professional shills would dare to remain in 227 United after all this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I usually hesitate to post anything here before I can verify them as absolute fact, but this...this really does appear to be more than mere Internet rumor. So there you have it: the *possible* interpersonal network behind Capital 227 United.  </p><p>Links:<br/>
周日一早本小侦探又发现了好玩的，胡渐彪居然是珠海zic公司副总～走进科学之奇葩说这伙人还有什么惊喜是朕不知道的<br/>
<a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/199419202/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/199419202/</a></p><p>刚刚在l组吃到了奇葩说胡j彪是啵啵珠海赛车场董事的🍉，哪来那么多巧合，原来都是一条船上的啊<br/>
<a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/199495389/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/199495389/</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long time 227 KOL /Xiao Zhan Anti <strong>王富贵</strong> has leaked Yuehua's internal commercial data online, thus inadvertently exposing themself to be <strong>Yuehua's core staff</strong>. Apparently, the leak came about as 王富贵 tried to defend Wang Yibo's current endorsement against 227ers' "friendly fire" (the brand was rumored to have been in talks with Xiao)...</p><p>
  <strong>Link:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>王富贵长期抹黑肖战！既然是乐华工作人员！ 掉皮了掉皮了 你年终奖还会有吗？ </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/201007849/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/201007849/</a>
</p><p>
  <strong>11.14 我组合理怀疑肖战黑粉大富贵是花花内部人员的帖子又被营销号采用并发往头条、百度啦！</strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/201029925/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/201029925/</a>
</p><p>
  <strong>Related douban threads:</strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/search?cat=1013&amp;q=%E7%8E%8B%E5%AF%8C%E8%B4%B5">https://www.douban.com/group/search?cat=1013&amp;q=%E7%8E%8B%E5%AF%8C%E8%B4%B5</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks to <strong>sawwiechan</strong> for mentioning the following <strong>Weibo</strong> tags: </p><p>
  <strong>#王富贵回应#</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>#肖战经纪人回应#<br/></strong>
</p><p>And now, we've come to this:</p><p>
  <strong>#乐华娱乐否认王富贵是公司职粉#</strong>
</p><p>People who've actually read Yuehua's statement will be baffled by how</p><p>a) they avoided mentioning plans to sue <strong>王富贵</strong>, who is either guilty of leaking Yuehua's confidential business info (supposing 王富贵 is indeed a Yuehua staff)  or slanderin Yuehua (supposing 王富贵 is really a nobody).</p><p>b) they instead try to silence questioning netizens by threatening to sue them instead.</p><p>c) they claim not to have "<strong>professional fans</strong>" on staff, thus contradicting yet their own CEO's earlier public statement re: "<strong>fan control department</strong>"during <strong>#周蓝#</strong>.  </p><p>In other words, Yuehua is clearly siding with and defending 王富贵, at the cost of blatantly twisting the truth.</p><p><strong>RELEVANT:</strong> Since this recent fiasco,<strong> WYB's unstanning group</strong> (<a href="https://music.163.com/v/m/fansclub/detail?unionId=3241002&amp;id=84547195&amp;from=out">https://music.163.com/v/m/fansclub/detail?unionId=3241002&amp;id=84547195&amp;from=out</a>) has an upsurge in headcount, and has just <strong>surpassed 7700 members</strong> as I am typing this up. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone posted in a recent comment asking me to remove the  魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 tag, believing it is irrelevant to 227.  But is it?</p><p>The following Douban threads chronicles how <strong>墨香铜臭</strong>, author of The Untamed's original novel <strong>魔道祖师</strong>, has likely been attacked/cyberbullied by <strong>the very same forces</strong> lurking behind <strong>227 United</strong>:</p><p>
  <strong>我改一下这样比较直接：疯车——墨香铜臭黑肖战黑，阿li支持者？</strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/200807877/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/200807877/</a>
</p><p>
  <strong>墨香铜臭到底是好是坏？对陈情令及墨香铜臭及其粉丝的一次复盘</strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/200758795/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/200758795/</a>
</p><p>
  <strong>墨香铜臭的事，王一博粉丝好像很开心</strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/200666257/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/200666257/</a>
</p><p>
  <strong>大概这就是墨香铜臭被喊打喊杀的原因</strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/200660630/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/200660630/</a>
</p>

  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>More news on the progress of Xiao Zhan's criminal case, this time brought to us by none other than notorious 227 Shill/KOL <strong>Pumpkin</strong> @ Weibo:</p>
<p>
  <strong>标题：吃一口🎃的🍉🍉，疑似存在犯罪嫌疑所以民事驳回诉讼？  </strong>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/203016106/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/203016106/</a>
</p>
<p>Yep. After netting 400K in donations from 227 sheeple with her promise to sue and destroy Xiao, Pumpkin's so called case got rejected by PRC courts. Reason: Pumpkin is now <strong>officially a criminal suspect in Xiao's criminal case</strong>, making it impossible for her to sue her accuser at this point. Anyone who is still uncertain of 227's actual criminality can look at her and know the gravity of 227ers' collective crime.  </p>
<p>This following informative Youtube video has an actual lawyer commenting upon Xiao's case, along with the criminality involved in a string of recent moves by 227 shills:</p>
<p>
  <strong>肖战告职黑走刑事的原因，看看律师怎么说 #丽莎律师 #午夜南瓜 #大富贵</strong>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jt3YXkJPB7k">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jt3YXkJPB7k</a>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hmmm…is it just me, or has<strong> Xiao Zhan</strong> started showing up on major platforms again <em>immediately</em> following <strong>Jack Ma</strong>’s disappearance back in November? </p><p>One thing should be clear to all by now: whether Xiao Zhan can continue his career has nothing to do with what Xiao fan-accounts or 227er-accounts are posting online, and everything to do with whether Xiao himself can <strong>outmatch that ultimate Capital backing 227 United</strong>----by now mostly confirmed to be <strong>Sina</strong> and <strong>Yuehua</strong>’s major investor the <strong>Alibaba Group</strong>. </p><p>The moment Alibaba got knocked down a peg by the PRC (re: Ant Group IPO Suspension), <strong>Tencent</strong> and other major platforms have been hurrying to broadcast everything featuring Xiao they have on hand. The Wolf, Marvelous City, Jade Dynasty (CCTV version), the string of major galas featuring Xiao…these all successfully aired to smashing view-counts/ratings. Even <strong>Sina Weibo</strong>’s stance has shifted; despite still defending those 227 shills, the platform has also taken to allowing positive Xiao Zhan hot searches to show up as befitting their massive read counts.</p><p>But of course, Alibaba is weakened but not bankrupt. TPTB can’t possibly concede at this point that the money spent trying to destroy Xiao has all gone to waste. Whoever is put in charge of Operation 227 must’ve decided that desperate times do call for desperate measures, or we won’t be seeing the following incident:</p><p><strong>#肖战工作室报警#</strong><br/>导语：网传2名男子在肖战工作室办公所在地使用LED电子屏宣传车，以高音广播喇叭播报的形式示威。肖战工作室回应称已联系物业部门并报警，涉事者已被警方带走。</p><p>Yep. Like in those clichéd crime movies, the Big Bad has at last brought out the thugs. And, like certain notorious 227er variants, these thugs----they picked 2 MIDDLE-AGED MEN for the gig if you could believe it----also took to self-proclaiming as Xiao Zhan fans as they go about wrecking havoc, this time right outside Studio Xiao’s Beijing office. They also happened to have <strong>Rabbit Daily Expose</strong>@<strong>Weibo</strong> (thanks to <strong>Amuseme</strong>@<strong>AO3</strong> for the correct name + relevant info!) working along their side. The long-time BJYX KOL/YXH (stance: pro WYB + sly anti XZ = likely Yuehua funded 227) was already broadcasting the thugs' antics on Weibo via video capture, and was again spinning the narrative that Xiao fans are out of control loons. Then, as police arrived to arrest the thugs, Bunny removed the video post right as Studio Xiao released a statement clarifying the whole situation.  </p><p>
  <strong>Links:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>肖战工作室情况说明:已报警处理破坏公共秩序者</strong>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://ent.sina.com.cn/s/m/2021-01-29/doc-ikftssap1689196.shtml">https://ent.sina.com.cn/s/m/2021-01-29/doc-ikftssap1689196.shtml</a>
</p><p>
  <strong>这个时间线很清楚了吧 </strong>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/209863711/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/209863711/</a>
</p><p>
  <strong>瓜主评两中年男恶意骚扰办公事件 </strong>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/209864153/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/209864153/</a>
</p><p><strong>TLDR:</strong> 227 sure knows how to pick them “Xiao Fans” XD</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bonus Read:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>227事件成功的引起了上面的重视</strong>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/210106773/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/210106773/</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...and the ploy thickens! With DUMB! </p><p>Following the arrests made (RE: <strong>#肖战工作室报警#</strong>), the Beijing police department involved released a statement saying 2 more individuals connected to the incident have also been arrested. Among them is a woman <strong>林某燕</strong> (middle char edited), who apparently paid and directed the thugs a.k.a. she's a clog in the whole scheme. And, instead of taking a break to re-plan, 227ers hurried to brand this 林某燕 as a Xiao Fan...even though 林某燕 is apparently also the same person who <em>allied</em> with <strong>Rabbit Daily Expose@ Weibo</strong> in creating that since-deleted post <strong><em>demonizing</em> Xiao fans</strong>----of which 227 now says <strong>she is one</strong>!</p><p>Could it be that 227 United members are so used to infighting themselves,  that they actually think this stupid lie could fly?</p><p>Sad, really.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Links:</strong>
</p><p>       <br/><strong>跟黑xz的yxh马上联动也叫粉？马桶真是粉随正主，九漏鱼</strong><br/><a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/210426159/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/210426159/</a></p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>再来回忆一下搜狐黑榜的恐崩图顶流，再品品闹事时妄图把锅甩掉的是谁？请犯罪嫌疑人林某燕团伙不要再倒打一耙了。</strong>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/210390599/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/210390599/</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is absolutely relevant to 227 United, so here goes:</p><p>
  <strong>没想到骨朵网络影视承认邮费偷斗罗大陆肖战数据并道歉了</strong>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/211866352/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/211866352/</a>
</p><p>
  <strong>骨朵对肖战《斗罗大陆》相关数据未出现在《斗罗大陆》中，道歉了</strong>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/211792986/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/211792986/</a>
</p><p>
  <strong>翻车榜单整理// 欢迎补充</strong>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/211795451/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/211795451/</a>
</p><p>So…basically, this <strong>骨朵</strong> data-collection agency was caught <em>subtracting data</em> off <strong>Douluo Continent</strong> while <em>adding</em> them to <strong>Legend of Fei</strong>’s pool. 骨朵 actually issued an apology----albeit one tactfully skipping on LoF having gained DLC’s missing data level. At first, I was surprised that there would even be a public apology…before remembering how a certain business magnate, while still alive, has yet to regain favor in the eye of the PRC. If this newest fiasco isn’t a clear case of <strike>Alibaba</strike> <strike>Yuehua</strike> <strong>Captial 227</strong> fail, I don’t know what is.</p><p>With regard to data…I’ve noticed for a while how the 227 tag was suddenly no longer marked "common" some months ago, with the option to filter on the tag now likewise disabled. Hmph, could this be 227 United’s way to limit this article’s possible range of exposure? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In spite of multiple (bribed) platforms/data agencies going all out trying to suppress its popularity, <strong>Doulou Continent</strong> is now set to get a <em>2nd TV airing</em> on <strong>CCTV8</strong> 22:00 (late prime time) right on Feb 27----227's anniversary.</p><p>
  <strong>从此227就是肖战主演的《斗罗大陆》央视二轮上星纪念日了</strong>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/212153997/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/212153997/</a>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>斗罗大陆将于227在央8次黄金档播出(附次黄金档的重要性)</strong>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/212153041/">https://www.douban.com/group/topic/212153041/</a>
</p><p>Feel the sting yet, <strike>Alibaba</strike> <strike>Yuehua</strike> Capital 227? :-P</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>